Adventuring Fellow
de:Gefährten Category:GuidesCategory:Featured Articles Obtaining the Signal Pearl You obtain the Signal Pearl which allows you to call your Adventuring Fellow after completing the following quests (in order): *Unlisted Qualities *Girl in the Looking Glass *Mirror, Mirror Adventuring Fellow Names When completing the quest Unlisted Qualities, you have the following choices to name your Adventuring Fellow. This is the first step to determining what your Adventuring Fellow will look like. Adventuring Fellow Face There are eight faces for each race and sex combination, and two hair colors for each face. When you speak with Kuah Dakonsa during Unlisted Qualities, she provides a list of appearances for the selected race/sex of your fellow. This list shows numbers from 1 to 8 with A and B for each number, with numbers being the style and letters being the color. You use this list to select the appearance of your NPC. You can select an option to view it or cancel the selection and choose another. See Adventuring Fellow Faces for more information. Adventuring Fellow Personality There are twelve personalities, six for each gender. Your fellow's personality determines their dialogue in the field, at Rendezvous Points, and during quests, as well as their headgear options. The personalities are: *'Male:' Sullen, Passionate, Calm and Collected, Serious, Childish, and Suave *'Female:' Sisterly, Lively, Agreeable, Naive, Serious, and Domineering.' Metamorphose Balsams and Metamorphose Perfumes temporarily alter personality, but only on the field. Leveling Up Your Adventuring Fellow *Your fellow obtains experience points from defeating targets that would theoretically Check as Easy Prey or above to him or her. In other words, the experience points gained by your fellow are based upon your fellow's level relative to the target and not yours. **Level 99 fellows increase in level according to the player's average equipped Item Level. *Your fellow remains with you for a certain number of kills or a certain length of time, whichever comes first. The number/time increases based on your Adventuring Fellow Bond, starting at a minimum of 50 kills/90 minutes and increasing to a maximum of 100 kills/180 minutes (see Adventuring Fellow Bond below). *You can call your Adventuring Fellow in most zones. To call him/her in Wings of the Goddess zones, you must use the Cavernous Maw in Sauromugue Champaign (S) and view a cutscene (only need to do this once). *Currently you '''cannot call your Adventuring Fellow' in the following areas: :: All cities, including those in the past :: All battlefield zones :: All ferries and airships, including Manaclipper and Phanauet Channel :: Restricted Regions: Abdhaljs Abyssea Dynamis East Ulbuka Territory Limbus Lumoria Ruins of Alzadaal The Adoulin Islands Tu'Lia :: Restricted Beastman Strongholds: Ghelsba Outpost Altar Room Monastic Cavern Qulun Dome Arrapago Reef Halvung Mamook Beadeaux (S) Castle Oztroja (S) Castle Zvahl Baileys (S) Castle Zvahl Keep (S) La Vaule (S) :: Assault-type dungeons: Ilrusi Atoll Lebros Cavern Leujaoam Sanctum Mamool Ja Training Grounds Periqia The Ashu Talif Everbloom Hollow Ghoyu's Reverie Ruhotz Silvermines :: ' Formerly level-capped areas from Chains of Promathia:' Pso'Xja Sacrarium Riverne - Site A01 Riverne - Site B01 Promyvion - Vahzl Phomiuna Aqueducts :: Other restricted areas: Beaucedine Glacier (S) Xarcabard (S) Dragon's Aery Hall of Transference Hall of the Gods :: Conditional Areas: You can call your Adventuring Fellow in Promyvion - Dem, Promyvion - Holla, and Promyvion - Mea by examining the Rendezvous Point with an Emptiness Investigation Note in your possession. However, Signal Pearls and Tactics Pearls do not function in those areas. Fellows cannot enter Promyvion spires. *You cannot call your Adventuring Fellow when you are in the middle of an NPC escort quest, but you can call him/her after the NPC disappears. If you are doing an NPC escort while in a party but you were not the one to activate it, you can call your NPC. *You cannot call your Adventuring Fellow while under Level Sync or a Level Restriction. *If you enter a town with your fellow, he or she will disappear and will not reappear when you leave town. *You can talk to your fellow when leveling, and eventually he/she will give you a hint at how close he or she is to the next level. The message varies depending on your fellow's personality. *To have your fellow obtain max EXP per kill, at level 30 you must kill targets at least 4 levels higher than your fellow, from levels 31 to 50 you must kill targets at least 3 higher than your fellow, from levels 51 to 55 you must kill targets at least 4 higher than your fellow, from levels 56 to 60 you must kill targets at least 5 higher than your fellow, and from levels 61+ you must kill targets at least 6 higher than your fellow. *Here is a small list of examples that could be your targets. *If your fellow is getting maximum exp per kill, the following chart indicates how many kills are needed to level up. | | |} | | |} | | |} | | |} Fighting with your Adventuring Fellow In Parties/Alliances *It is possible to call an Adventuring Fellow in an alliance or a party. *Adventuring Fellows count towards the maximum party limit, so a party cannot have more than 3 Adventuring Fellows present. However, this only applies to members in the same area, so a party of 6 can have an Adventuring Fellow in their party as long as one of the players is in a different area. *Every new party member, including new Adventuring Fellows, added to a full, 6-member party will kick out one of the Adventuring Fellows, starting with the oldest. Experience Point Reduction *Adventuring Fellows no longer reduce the experience points you earn. Situations that cause your fellow to vanish *Your fellow disappears when you are knocked out, get on a Chocobo, become charmed, enter an area where fellows cannot be called, or level sync. *Fellows come with you when you teleport or escape. *If you log off while your adventuring fellow is still accompanying you, he/she will reappear the next time you log on. However, when you log back in, all of your fellow's status enhancements are wiped. This also happens when you change areas. *If you enter a town with your fellow, he or she will disappear and will not reappear when you leave the town. Spellcasting *Your Adventuring Fellow casts level-appropriate spells if set to Healer, Soothing Healer, or Stalwart Shield, but only casts single-target spells on him/herself and you. Your fellow will not cast spells on other members of your party or alliance. *Your fellow loses access to lower-level Protect and Shell spells as his/her level rises. For example, if Protect IV is available, your fellow will never cast Protect, Protect II, or Protect III at his or her current level, even if Protect is needed and your fellow has enough MP for a weaker Protect spell, but not for the highest tier known. **Your fellow does not lose access to lower tier Cure spells in this way. Monster Aggression *Fellows cannot be aggroed by monsters, but can cause them to link. Targeting Your Fellow *Your adventuring fellow can be cured and buffed by other players as if it were not a member of the party. *Your Adventuring Fellow can be targeted for party-only buffs (such as Refresh) and is affected by multiple-target party buffs that you cast (such as Protectra), but not ones cast by other party members. **The macro pronouns , , and can be used to specifically target your fellow. ***If there is a party member with the same name as your adventuring fellow, text commands will target the party member. *Fellows seem to be treated the same as monsters in the sense of being cast on, so it is recommended to skill up Healing and Enhancing magic on your fellow as the spells being cast on them will have the same effect as if one were to hit a high-level monster with a low-skilled weapon. It is also possible to skill up on another player's fellow, so it is a good idea to skill up on the highest level NPC you can find. *Your Adventuring Fellow can be used for Trick Attack to grant the damage received from striking behind a party or alliance member. *Your adventuring fellow is not affected by Blood Pact: Wards. *Your fellow is affected by Avatar's Favor effects. *Shikikoyo can be used on your fellow. If in battle, /ja "Shikikoyo" is how you macro it. *You can use Devotion and Martyr on your fellow. *Corsair rolls will buff your fellow as long as they are within range. *Your fellow is affected by enhancements you cast through Diffusion as a Blue Mage. Experience Loss *Your adventuring fellow does not lose experience points when knocked out. Weapon Skills *Your fellow uses Weapon Skills and can cause Skillchains. *Weapon skill choice is more or less random, but fellows generally favor the higher-level weapon skills. For example, Sword-wielding fellows rarely use Fast Blade or Burning Blade, but prefer Red Lotus Blade or stronger. **That being said, your fellow may still use even Fast Blade at lower levels. *If your TP is at least 50% when your fellow's TP hits 100%, he/she will wait for your TP to reach 100% to unleash a weapon skill, making it possible to skillchain. Attackers and Fierce Attackers time their weapon skills better. When your fellow's TP reaches 300%, he or she immediately uses a weapon skill regardless of your TP. *Your adventuringfellow has an A+ rank skill and can use any weapon skill available at his/her level (except relic/mythic/empyrean/campaign weapon skills). Consuming homemade food prepared by your Fellow temporarily gives them access to all weapon skills regardless of level. *By default, your fellow will not use area of effect weapon skills: Spinning Attack/Cyclone/Circle Blade/Shockwave/Spinning Scythe/Earth Crusher. However, these weapons skills can be enabled for your fellow by visiting a Rendezvous Point. Blessed Radiance *Your fellow gains an ability called "Blessed Radiance" after completing Mirror Images. The ability will be used when both you and your fellow are in red (<25%) HP. This ability does a significant amount of damage and grants him/her Invincible status. It can be used once per call. After your fellow uses it, you can dismiss him/her and summon your fellow again using a Tactics Pearl to make Blessed Radiance available. Chat Filters *To see the damage your fellow deals, make sure the chat filter "Damage taken by foes" is turned off. *To see the damage your fellow takes, make sure the chat filter "Attacks by foes" is turned off. Provoke *Fellows set to Shield or Stalwart Shield use Provoke to maintain enmity. *Attackers, Healers, Fierce Attackers, and Soothing Healers still use Provoke if your HP drops into the red. Super Kupowers *Adventuring fellows are affected by the Swift Shoes and Blood of the Vampyr Super Kupowers. New Signal Pearls *If you have recently received a new signal pearl (because you threw it away) and lose it again, you will not be able to receive another one until after Japanese midnight. Sambas *Like pets, your fellow cannot benefit from Samba effects on monsters. Adventuring Fellow Bond |} Adventuring Fellow Combat Styles After your Adventuring Fellow Bond increases to 5, you can set your Adventuring Fellow to be one of three types at a Rendezvous Point. *'Healer' - attacks and casts White Magic; has Auto Regen. *'Shield' - attacks and provokes; has Undead Killer. *'Attacker' - concentrates on attacking; has Double Attack and Counter. After completing the Chameleon Capers quest, you have the opportunity to teach your fellow additional combat styles via three Tactics Manuals. In order to teach your adventuring fellow all the available combat styles, the manuals can be traded or borrowed from other players. These new combat styles have the same features as the basic styles while expanding your fellow's repertoire. *'Soothing Healer' - Heals and remedies ailments more frequently. Uses enfeebling magic more intelligently. **This style requires the T.M. Endurance item. **''Healer'' and Soothing Healer place their partners before themselves for curing and removing ailments, but not necessarily enhancements. *'Stalwart Shield' - Same as normal "Shield", but now Cures self when under 80% HP. Has Auto Refresh. **This style requires the T.M. Fortitude item. **''Stalwart Shield'' acts as a Paladin with a Warrior support job. Your fellow uses spells according to a Paladin's level. Also, at level 50 Stalwart Shields acquire Double Attack. Stalwart and normal Shield NPCs will also prioritize you when using Provoke. *'Fierce Attacker' - Uses additional Weapon Skills, notifies you when at 90% TP, and Double Attacks more frequently. **This style requires the T.M. Might item. **''Attacker'' and Fierce Attacker act as Warriors with a Monk support job. At level 20, your NPC gains Counter. At level 25, he or she gains Double Attack. When fighting Hand-to-Hand, they have a chance to Guard. **No longer uses weaker versions of existing weapon skills (examples: always uses Full Swing rather than Heavy Swing; never uses Starburst but instead uses Sunburst). *To use the manual, talk to your NPC at the Rendezvous Point with it in your inventory. When you check the Rendezvous Point again, the new job is available to be selected from the job style menu. Manuals do not work if they are in your bazaar. *Tactics Manuals are not consumed upon use. *Tactics Manuals are only Rare items and can be traded to other players or sold through Bazaar. *Your NPC may use the manuals before you defeat the NM, even before you start the quest, provided you have sufficient bond and the manual in your inventory upon visiting a rendezvous point. *If your bond decreases to less than 5 (by throwing away your Signal Pearl), you will not have the option to change combat styles until your Bond reaches 5 again. Regardless of class, your NPC uses Provoke when your HP is red. Adventuring Fellow Level Caps Your Adventuring Fellow starts at level 30 and cannot exceed level 50 until meeting certain requirements. As your bond and the level of your fellow grow, you will gain access to the following Adventuring Fellow level cap quests. *Picture Perfect - Increases NPC Level Cap to 55 *Regaining Trust - Increases NPC Level Cap to 60 *Mixed Signals - Increases NPC Level Cap to 65 *Clash of the Comrades - Increases NPC Level Cap to 70 *A Trial in Tandem - Increases NPC Level Cap to 75 *A Trial in Tandem, Redux - Increases NPC Level Cap to 80 *Yet Another Trial in Tandem - Increases NPC Level Cap to 85 *A Quaternary Trial in Tandem - Increases NPC Level Cap to 90 *A Trial in Tandem Revisited - Increases NPC Level Cap to 99 Obtaining the Tactics Pearl After completing Chains of Promathia mission 1-1 The Rites of Life and obtaining 35+ Fellow Bond, you can obtain a Tactics Pearl to summon your adventuring fellow more often. For a walkthrough, see Tactics Pearl Quest. Adventuring Fellow Points *To gain access to fellow points, speak to Luto Mewrilah in Upper Jeuno (G-8) for a cutscene. You must have your Signal Pearl equipped for this cutscene. She directs you to find a man in Ru'Lude Gardens. Go to G-9 in Ru'Lude Gardens, next to the Rendezvous Point, and speak with Ajahkeem for a second cutscene. This may not trigger until some level of bond between zero and the amount required for Past Reflections is obtained . *Adventuring Fellow Points are not lost when restarting with a new Adventuring Fellow. You can leave your current points, restart to get a new Fellow, and Ajahkeem will retain your points from your previous Fellow. Any previous purchases (such as extended time on the battlefield) will also be retained; however, you will be unable to make purchases for certain items (such as Tactics Manuals) until you have reached their respective quest completion requirements. *See the Discussion Page regarding calculation of fellow points. Items and categories available to purchase with fellow points: *'Miratete's Memoirs:' Instantly grants your fellow 750-1500 experience points. *'Glamorize equipment:' Changes selected armor slot to the next armor type of current line. *'Deglamorize Equipment:' Changes selected armor slot to the previous armor type of current line. *'Change Equipment style:' Changes selected armor slot to a different (selected) line of armor, keeping the current level in the new equipment line. *'Increase maximum active time:' Increases the maximum amount of time your fellow will stay with you by 10 minutes. **Three Increase maximum active time upgrades are available. *'Increase fashion advice limit:' Increases the armor lock options to all four slots. Does not alter headgear options. *'Opaline Dress Set/Argent Attire:' Gives your fellow the Body, Legs, and Feet of the Opaline/Argent Set. When this is set, you no longer have the option for "Fashionable Equipment" at Rendezvous Points. To restore previous gear, talk to Ajahkeem, choose "Items for my fellow" > "Equipment Sets" > "Restore Default Gear". This option appears when your fellow bond reaches the maximum level . Adventuring Fellow Weapons *As your Bond with your fellow increases, Luto Mewrilah will offer to take weapons from you and pass them along to your fellow. If she acknowledges the trade, your fellow will use that weapon from then on. *The type of weapon you trade determines which weapon skills your fellow can perform, attack speed, and damage. The damage/delay rating of the weapon itself is ignored. *Your fellow has an 'A+' rating for all weapons, and can therefore use all weapon skills available at their level. *You can trade a shield along with a one-handed weapon to Luto. *Hand-to-Hand Weapons attack twice per round if your fellow is an "Attacker" or "Fierce Attacker". Other styles can only attack once per round. **Your fellow will perform weapon skills more frequently with this setup. This can be useful for the Trial In Tandem quests. *The weapon your fellow wields does not always look like the weapon you traded. Weapons denoted by an asterisk in the following chart denote which weapon changes appearance on your fellow. The weapon in brackets is the model used. *You must trade Luto a weapon from tier 1 initially. To unlock further tiers, you must increase your Bond and talk to Luto until she gives the appropriate message. Luto's chat messages for each level: *Level 1: PC, I have a question for you. How do you go about choosing a weapon? *Level 2: NPC told me he was thinking about upgrading his weapon. *Level 3: About NPC's weapon...I think your pal is looking for a new one again. *Level 4: I thought a new weapon or shield would make a nice gift in thanks for all the hard work your frrriend has done for me. *Level 5: PC, the weapon that NPC is using is not the one that I gave him/her... *Level 6: I saw NPC going into a weapon store carrying one of our gifts... *Level 7: There was a moogle wandering along carrying some weapons.....Oh, that reminds me, if you want to give me something for NPC, I'll be happy to do the honors. Adventuring Fellow Equipment *The equipment that your Adventuring Fellow wears does not affect his or her statistics; it's only for looks. *As your Bond with your Adventuring Fellow increases, you will be given the option to "lock in" certain equipment that your NPC is wearing. This option appears at a Rendezvous Point under the heading "Fashionable Equipment." When you select one of the equipment options under the Fashionable Equipment submenu, you will lock in that piece of equipment so that it will not change regardless of where you choose to level. :*Your NPC will initially ask you what he or she should keep. If you answer "none", your NPC will respond as if he or she is disappointed. This means that nothing is locked and all four pieces of armor could change. Once you choose a piece of armor to lock, then all other pieces that you did not select will still be changeable. As your bond increases, you will be able to lock more than one armor piece at a time because immediately following your choice of armor piece, your NPC will ask "What else?"; you will then be able to select from a list of the three still unlocked armor pieces to keep. :*There are four armor locks available, three gained as your Adventuring Fellow Bond increases, and one bought with Adventuring Fellow points. *See Adventuring Fellow Equipment for information about changing your Adventuring Fellow's equipment. |width="25px"| |valign="top" | |} Note: The Level 12 "Black Trader" gear looks exactly like the Trader's Saio Set except Black, and not Red. Adventuring Fellow Headgear As your Adventuring Fellow Bond grows stronger, you will be presented with the following headgear choices for your NPC to wear. These are for cosmetic purposes only; your NPC does not obtain the stats from these items. The headgear options are chosen at a Rendezvous Point. Which options you will get depend on the personality of your Adventuring Fellow: |} Increasing your fellow's stats *Your fellow's armor does not affect their stats and is only for visual purposes. *The following weapons increase your fellow's stats when equipped by you. They only need to be equipped when calling your fellow, allowing you to change your weapon and keep the effect. **Shinai = STR+4, DEX+4 **Ibushi Shinai +1 = HP+10, MP+10 ***These two weapon items are obtained from the Feast of Swords event. ***The Shinai purchased with adventuring fellow points is equipped by your fellow, and does not give these stats. *The following equipment (all level 70), when worn by you, increases your fellow's stats: **Hydra Cap = HP+10, MP+10, INT+2 **Hydra Jupon = HP+20, MP+20, VIT+2 **Hydra Bracers = HP+10, MP+10, DEX+2 **Hydra Hose = HP+10, MP+10, STR+2 **Hydra Boots = HP+10, MP+10, AGI+2 **The full set gives your fellow a total of HP+60, MP+60, INT+2, DEX+2, VIT+2, STR+2 and AGI+2. ***This equipment is dropped randomly by enemies in Dynamis - Tavnazia. Fellow Access to 'Wings of the Goddess' Areas To be able to call your fellow in the past, go to the present from the past using the Sauromugue Champaign (S) Cavernous Maw (K-9). Touch it for a cutscene with your fellow. You will appear in present-day Sauromugue Champaign and a message will alert you that you can now call your fellow in certain areas of the past. If you have already completed this with a different fellow, you do not need to repeat this process. *To get to the Sauromugue Champaign (S) Cavernous Maw you must travel through Garlaige Citadel (S) and take the hidden second exit back out. You don't have to open any banishing gates and it is a completely safe walk. *'Note:' If you are using the Maw in Sauromugue Champaign (S) for the first time, you will open the Maw for present-day use, but will not get the cutscene with your fellow. Head back to the past and use the Maw again for the cutscene. Obtaining A New Adventuring Fellow If you decide you want to change your fellow to another face type, race, sex, or size, you can restart after completing Mirror, Mirror. Talk to Luto Mewrilah and choose "I want to quit this task" and verify you want to get rid of your current fellow. You will entirely lose your fellow and be able to complete the quests again, choosing a new fellow. You will be required to return your Signal Pearl (and Tactics Pearl if you currently have one) to Luto to start over with a new fellow. If you have dropped your Signal Pearl you can get a new one by going to any Rendezvous Point and requesting a new one. See Also ;Quests *Bait and Switch ;Guides *Fellow Leveling Guide *Adventuring Fellow Guide/Adventuring Fellow Equipment *Adventuring Fellow Personality